


Дурные привычки

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	1. Chapter 1

— Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, — раздраженно говорит Квай-Гон. — Нет нужды так опекать меня, Оби-Ван!

— Вам еще рано вставать, учитель, — упрямо отвечает мальчик. — Ваши раны еще не затянулись.

— Я рыцарь-джедай, а ты всего лишь падаван! Как ты думаешь, кто из нас лучше разбирается в целительстве?

— Вы, учитель, — вежливо соглашается Оби-Ван. — Но даже падавану видно, что вы не здоровы.

Квай-Гон сам не очень понимает, почему так сопротивляется. Возможно, он просто привык работать один и рассчитывать только на себя. Возможно, он все еще не до конца доверяет мальчику.

Квай-Гон упрямо поднимается на ноги, но голова кружится сильнее, чем ему казалось. Оби-Ван пытается его подхватить, но он слишком тяжел для мальчика, и оба оказываются на полу. Бок разрывается болью, в глазах темнеет.

Оби-Ван расстроен чуть ли не до слез.

— Ну что же вы, учитель…

Он помогает Квай-Гону лечь обратно на импровизированную постель, поправляет повязку, дает напиться воды.

— Лежите, учитель. Я обо всем позабочусь.

Что ж, кажется, у него все равно нет особого выбора.

***

— Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, — говорит Квай-Гон и с некоторым усилием садится. 

— Вчера вы тоже так говорили. — Оби-Ван протягивает ему фляжку с остатками воды. — И чем все кончилось?

— Я провел почти сутки в целительном трансе. Я могу встать.

Мальчик качает головой:

— Вам не имеет никакого смысла вставать. Идти вы пока все равно не можете, а караулить днем не от кого. Так что ложитесь.

Квай-Гон медлит. Аргументы звучат логично, но ему все равно не нравится мысль оставлять все на мальчика, когда он... ну, не на пороге смерти.

— Учитель, у нас два варианта, — вздыхает Оби-Ван. — Или я сижу тут и слежу, чтобы вы не вставали, или вы обещаете лежать, и тогда я смогу поискать немного воды.

Нда, выбор небогатый. Без воды им долго не протянуть.

— Хорошо, падаван, ты выиграл.

***

— Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Думаю, мы можем уходить.

Сегодня это почти правда. Встать ему удается без помощи, и, хотя бок все еще дает о себе знать, он уже способен двигаться. 

Оби-Ван качает головой:

— До города полноценный дневной переход. Вам пока столько не пройти. Подождем до завтра. Здесь у нас по крайней мере есть убежище.

— Падаван, кто назначил тебя главным? — раздраженно спрашивает Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван молча пожимает плечами, подбирает фляжки и выходит из пещеры.

***

— Завтра можно будет идти, — говорит Оби-Ван. — Я думаю, завтра вы уже сможете. Надо выйти с рассветом, тогда до захода солнца мы успеем добраться до города. 

У него красные от усталости глаза и лихорадочный румянец на щеках. Квай-Гон запоздало понимает, что последние три дня мальчик почти не спал — днем искал воду, ухаживал за ним, а ночью охранял от местных тварей.

— Оби-Ван, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — говорит он. — Ложись спать. Сегодня я буду караулить.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает мальчик. — Я не устал, учитель.

Кого-то ему напоминает это упрямство. 

— Кажется, я подаю тебе дурной пример, — вздыхает Квай-Гон. — Оби-Ван, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы признать свою слабость.

— Я в порядке, — упрямо повторяет тот.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Квай-Гон. — Поступай как знаешь, падаван. Но учитывай, что если завтра ты свалишься от переутомления, то мы окажемся в очень неприятной ситуации. Нести тебя я не смогу, я еще недостаточно поправился для этого, а подходящего убежища поблизости может и не оказаться.

Оби-Ван медленно кивает, признавая разумность доводов.

— Наверное, мне действительно лучше поспать. Разбудите меня в полночь, хорошо? Я подежурю вторую смену.

Квай-Гон собирается возразить, что в состоянии провести ночь без сна, но вспоминает про «дурной пример».

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Вторая смена — твоя.

Оби-Ван не отвечает, и Квай-Гон понимает, что тот уснул прямо там, где сидел. Он устраивает мальчика поудобнее, бережно укрывает плащом. Потом долго смотрит на спящего ученика и думает, что ему придется изрядно поработать над собой, чтобы не подавать мальчику множество дурных примеров.


	2. Chapter 2

Они вышли на рассвете.

Идти по утренней прохладе было легко и приятно, они шагали быстро, стараясь пройти как можно больше, прежде чем наступит жара.

Квай-Гон поглядывал на небо, надеясь обнаружить облака, но в этих широтах пасмурные дни выпадали редко, и обычно не в это время года.

В каких-то местах солнце – роскошь и благо. Здесь солнце было проклятьем.

Вокруг простирались невысокие холмы, покрытые жухлой травой. Сколько Квай-Гон ни вглядывался в горизонт, он не мог найти ни деревьев, ни рек. Только сухая голая степь.

Солнце поднялось выше, и Квай-Гон начал чувствовать себя как на раскаленной сковородке.

— Как здесь вообще кто-то живет, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, вытирая лоб.

— Где только не живут люди, — хмыкнул Квай-Гон. — Это далеко не худший пейзаж, который я видел.

— Расскажите? – тут же попросил мальчик.

Квай-Гон замялся, он никогда не был хорошим рассказчиком, но, с другой стороны, разговор помогал отвлечься от трудностей пути. И он начал рассказывать про суровые каменные джунгли Атары-три, где на всей планете не найти, наверное, ни одного ровного места, где сплошные горы и ущелья, где невозможно идти вперед, а только вверх или вниз.

Мальчик слушал, приоткрыв рот. Впрочем, с удовлетворением отметил Квай-Гон, за дорогой следить не забывал, и от нужного направления не отклонялся.

Изредка они позволяли себе сделать по глотку воды. Две фляжки на целый день пути под яростным солнцем было очень мало, и ее следовало экономить.

На одном из холмов Оби-Ван потянул его в сторону.

— Город севернее, — указал Квай-Гон. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Но вон за тем холмом небольшая роща, там можно будет передохнуть и достать воды. Дальше я дороги не знаю, так что лучше сделать небольшой крюк сейчас.

— Ты заходил доходил до сюда? — поразился Квай-Гон. — Далеко.

Мальчик пожал плечами:

— Ближе была еще одна роща, но там вода быстро кончилась.

***

«Рощей» Оби-Ван назвал небольшое скоплений чахлых деревьев в низине у подножья холма. Видимо, почва здесь была более влажной, а относительно крутой склон давал некоторую защиту от солнца. Квай-Гон ожидал найти ручей или родник, но к его удивлению ничего подобного не было.

Оби-Ван показал на растения размером с голову человека, облепившие камни склона:

— Я собирал воду из этих плодов. У них толстая шкура, а внутри мякоть и немного жидкости.

Квай-Гон нахмурился:

— Я думал, ты нашел ручей. Падаван, опасно употреблять в пищу неизвестные растения.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами и ответ взгляд. Определенно, эта мысль приходила ему в голову.

— Их едят местные птицы, поэтому я подумал, что они не должны быть ядовиты, — сказал он. — И я сначала попробовал совсем немного, на случай, если мне станет от них плохо.

— И все же тебе стоило рассказать мне.

— Я собирался. Но сначала вы были без сознания. А потом уже стало понятно, что они не опасны.

Квай-Гон кивнул.

— Я не ругаю тебя, падаван. Просто учти на будущее. Я мог знать что-нибудь важное о них.

— Да, учитель, — отозвался мальчик.

Он открутил один из плодов от черенка и показал Квай-Гону:

— Световым мечом их нельзя резать, вся вода испаряется. Я их камнем разбивал, но тоже медленно получается, расплескивается много...

— Ну тут я смогу помочь, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон. 

Он сосредоточился и с помощью Силы срезал верхушку плода, не пролив ни капли.

— Ух ты, — восхитился Оби-Ван. — Я так не могу.

— Сможешь, — пообещал Квай-Гон. – Нужно просто сконцентрироваться. Я покажу тебе... в более подходящих условиях.

Они досыта напились и начали заполнять фляги, когда сверху раздался громкий крик, и рядом с ними рухнул ком перьев и когтей. Квай-Гон вскочил на ноги и схватился за световой меч.

— Нет! – воскликнул Оби-Ван, бросаясь к нему. — Учитель, не надо! Она не нападет.

Большая птица встопорщила желто-черные перья, посмотрела на мальчика, потом уставилась на Квай-Гона.

— Кри! Кри! — каркнула она.

Оби-Ван успокаивающе поднял руки и шагнул к птице:

— Он не враг. Тише, Кри. Спокойно.

Квай-Гон убрал меч и с интересом посмотрел на птицу.

— Я сначала тоже испугался, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Но Кри не агрессивная. Она просто любит эти плоды, а кожуру ей тяжело пробивать. 

— С таким-то клювом — и тяжело? — спросил Квай-Гон птицу. — Да ты просто любительница халявы.

Птица хитро посмотрела на него:

— Кри!

— Мне все равно не жалко, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Мне нужна была только вода. Кри, мы уходим сейчас. Дойдем до города, а потом улетим с планеты. Ты, наверное, не знаешь, что такое планета… Далеко улетим и вряд ли еще вернемся. Я рад был с тобой познакомиться. Счастливо тебе.

— Кри! — сказала ему птица. Потом перелетела к расколотым плодами и принялась за еду.

***

Заполнив фляги водой, они двинулись дальше.

Жара навалилась с новой силой. Подъем – спуск, снова подъем, и так холм за холмом. Солнце палило так, будто вознамерилось расплавить землю.

Снова заныл раненый бок, начала кружиться голова.

— Надо было идти ночью, — процедил Квай-Гон сквозь зубы.

Оби-Ван покачал головой:

— Нас бы сожрали.

— Джедаев? Подавились бы!

— Они даже спидер сожрали, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — По крайней мере, обломков я не нашел.

Аварию Квай-Гон помнил смутно. Вроде бы на них набросилось что-то когтистое. И зубастое. И, кажется, даже шипастое. И отлично знающее, как использовать свой богаты арсенал.

Нда, может и вправду сожрали бы. Хотя в данный момент Квай-Гон предпочел бы гипотетическую возможность оказаться съеденным абсолютно реальной перспективе быть поджаренным.

Еще холм. И еще. Города не видно.

— Оби-Ван, ты уверен, что мы идем правильно?

Квай-Гон уже не слишком доверял собственному чувству направления.

— Уверен.

Теперь они шли гораздо медленнее. Правильнее было сказать, тащились. Квай-Гон с трудом переставлял ноги, перед глазами начали плавать черные пятна.

Падаван то и дело обеспокоенно оглядывался на него, и это ужасно раздражало.

— Я в порядке! – прорычал Квай-Гон в ответ на очередной взгляд.

Оби-Ван кивнул, а потом молча поднырнул ему под руку, заставляя опереться на себя.

Так и правда стало легче.

Ненадолго.

Квай-Гон упал на колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Расплавленный воздух никак не хотел проникать в легкие. 

— Учитель.

Надо подняться. Надо идти дальше. Надо…

— Учитель!

Да что же за неугомонный мальчишка. Надо просто разогнать мух перед глазами, надо встать...

— Пейте же!

Квай-Гон почувствовал, как его губ касается фляжка, как в горло полилась вода — теплая, вонючая, самая вкусная на свете. Неимоверным усилием он заставил себя остановиться и не выпить все.

В глазах немного прояснилось.

— Лучше? — спросил Оби-Ван. Он сидел возле него на корточках, с фляжкой в руках. — Еще воды?

— Надо экономить.

— Какой смысл экономить, если вы не можете идти? Пейте.

Квай-Гон отпил еще немного. Оби-Ван тоже сделал пару глотков.

— Вставайте, — сказал он, убирая флягу. – Нужно идти.

— Еще минуту.

— Учитель, будет только хуже.

Квай-Гон был уверен, что не сможет даже пошевелиться, но с помощью мальчика все-таки умудрился подняться на ноги. Цепляясь друг за друга, они побрели дальше.

Когда падает Оби-Ван, у них нет уже ни капли воды.

***

Квай-Гон осторожно похлопал мальчика по щекам.

— Оби-Ван. Оби-Ван, вставай, нужно идти дальше. Здесь нельзя оставаться.

Пересохший язык с трудом ворочается во рту.

— Я не могу, — прошептал Оби-Ван. — Простите.

— Падаван, ты должен встать. Мы должны идти.

Оби-Ван попытался подняться, и снова рухнул лицом в сухую траву.

— Идите один.

— Оби-Ван, — Квай-Гон встряхнул мальчика за плечи. Встряхнул еще раз, сильнее. — Падаван! 

Тот слабо помотал головой.

— Простите. Идите сами.

Квай-Гон сел, почти рухнул рядом. Нельзя оставаться на этом солнце. Даже если он доберется до города, мальчик не дождется помощи.

— Падаван. Я не оставлю тебя здесь.

Нет ответа.

— Что ж, значит, умрем вместе.

Прошло несколько бесконечных минут, потом Оби-Ван шевельнулся. Поднялся на колени, постоял, тяжело дыша. Оперившись на плечо Квай-Гона, поднялся на ноги. У него был мутный, расфокусированный взгляд, Квай-Гон не был уверен, что он полностью в сознании.

Он с трудом поднялся сам, и они двинулись вперед, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. 

Пологий склон холма казался крутым откосом. 

Похоже, до города им не добраться.

Выбравшись на вершину холма, Квай-Гон оглядел горизонт. Города видно не было. Зато… Сначала он решил, что зрение опять его подводит. Но черные пятна плыли как-то слишком правильно. Как будто…

— Птицы! — прохрипел он. Оби-Ван говорил, птицы любят те плоды. Где птицы, там должна быть роща. Тень. Вода.

— Оби-Ван, сюда. – Квай-Гон потянул мальчика в сторону. Тот попытался сопротивляться, как будто был дроидом с запрограммированным направлением движения, но быстро сдался и побрел вслед за учителем.

***

Роща была крохотной, если бы не птицы, он никогда бы ее не заметил. Но плоды – вода! — там были. Напившись, они без сил рухнули в тени деревьев.

— Кри! — Желто-черная птица свалилась с неба и встопорщила перья.

Квай-Гон не дал бы руку на отсечение, что это та самая птица, но то, как она старалась держаться поближе к Оби-Вану и подальше от него, заставляло задуматься.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Он лежал на земле, даже не пытаясь подняться, но муть из глаз ушла, взгляд снова стал осмысленным. — Ты прилетела нас проводить?

— Она нас спасла, — ответил Квай-Гон. 

— Кри, — согласилась птица, кося на него блестящим глазом.

— Правда? – удивился Оби-Ван. – Я не помню… Все как-то спутано.

— Все в порядке, падаван. Ничего интересного ты не пропустил.

— Кри! – возмутилась птица.

— Конечно, кроме того, что Кри привела нас к этой роще, — рассмеялся Квай-Гон.

— Спасибо, — серьезно сказал Оби-Ван.

Птица склонила голову на бок, громко каркнула, потом перепорхнула к плодам и принялась их клевать.

***

Отдохнув и попрощавшись с Кри еще раз, они взобрались на холм.

У подножья холма лежал город.


End file.
